1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus that visually inspects a state of sludge and a foreign substance between steam generator bundles positioned at an upper part of a tube sheet of a second side of a steam generator of a nuclear power plant (Korean standard type) using a visual inspector mounted in a robot moving on an inner wall surface of the steam generator and that removes a foreign substance using a foreign substance remover when the foreign substance is found.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, by grasping a guide member through a handhole of a steam generator and inserting an industrial endoscope camera into a penetration hole formed in the guide member, a gap of a heat tube bundle provided in the tube sheet of the second side of the steam generator was inspected.
However, using this method, an extremely limited portion, i.e. only a gap of a heat tube bundle provided around a handhole and between handholes was inspected.